Sentir
by F-taicho
Summary: Situado al final de la batalla de Karakura. Si, sentía que cada vez era más débil, que cada vez era más difícil respirar, que su visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa. Sentía todo eso y más pero nada era peor que saber que vas a morir sin haber visto a esa persona especial ni una sola vez más.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De ser así, cambiaría un par de cosas del manga y daría más protagonismo a Soi Fong :3

**Nota: **Antes que nada, decir que es la primera vez que escribo una historia. Normalmente se me suele dar regular, ni bien ni mal pero me apetecía escribir algo sobre esta pareja que me ha cautivado. Espero que os guste :D

Podía sentirlo. Si, podía sentir el viento al caer. Como sus trenzas bailaban con este. Si, podía sentir el dolor en su espalda tras ese corte tan perfecto y limpio. Si, sentía el dolor de lo poco que quedaba de su extremidad izquierda, la cual había sido cortada por su teniente para evitar males mayores. Si, sentía que cada vez era más débil, que cada vez era más difícil respirar, que su visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa. Sentía todo eso y más pero nada era peor que saber que vas a morir sin haber visto a esa persona especial ni una sola vez más.

…

Se despertó, súbitamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente ni si seguía viva o muerta. Algo estúpido por su parte ya que seguía sintiendo el dolor y, de estar muerta, se habría convertido en reishi sin más. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a soportar esta agonía hasta que vio como algo se estrellaba contra el edificio frente a ella. Estaba tan débil como para identificar el reiatsu pero su intuición no le fallaba. Era ella, estaba segura. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse e intentar acercarse poco a poco. El polvo se iba despejando y confirmaba lo que le dictaba su intuición. Yoruichi yacía boca abajo en lo alto de aquel edificio. En su estado, no se podría permitir el lujo de volar pero lo hizo. Tras llegar al edificio, se desplomó y volvió a desmayarse.

…

Despertó otra vez, en esta ocasión sentía el abrazo de alguien. En efecto, era Yoruichi que se encontraba inconsciente. Comprobó que había sido vendada correctamente y que sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Se sentó tan bien como pudo y acomodó a Yoruichi en sus brazos. Le preocupaba ver que su respiración era muy pesada, lo que indicaba que se había roto alguna costilla, además se podía ver sangre en su pecho a través de sus vendas. Se había hecho esas heridas tras su lucha con Aizen… ¡La lucha contra Aizen! ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Seguiría Aizen con vida? Hizo un esfuerzo y comprobó que el reiatsu de este había desaparecido junto a Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Estarían luchando en otro lugar? Sinceramente, poco podía saber en esas condiciones. Lo que le alegro fue detectar el reiatsu de Unohana-taicho junto al de los vizards. Rápidamente se levantó, cogió a Yoruichi en sus brazos y se desplazó como pudo hasta el lugar desde el que sentía esos reiatsus. En el camino, sintió que sus heridas se volvían a abrir por culpa del esfuerzo. No le importo, lo único que importaba era llegar lo más pronto posible, Yoruichi respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. Finalmente, llegó a al lugar donde la esperaban tras percibir su débil reiatsu. Todos quedaron sorprendidos tras verla, su haori estaba empapado de sangre y se preguntaban cómo podía seguir en pie.

- Soi Fong-taicho, debo curarla ya, ¡apenas puede mantenerse consciente! – habló una alarmada Unohana.

- Primero cúrala a ella, después puedes ocuparte de mí – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Pero sus heridas son muy graves, si continua así puede…

- ¡He dicho que la cures a ella primero, no hay nada más que discutir! – sentenció una Soi Fong muy desesperada.

- Muy bien, como quieras. Estírala aquí y mientras tanto descansa – ordenó Unohana.

Tras realizar aquella acción, Soi Fong se desmayó por tercera vez en aquel día.

…

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, podía sentir algo cálido en su espalda. Era la curación kido de Unohana-taicho. Ya la había sentido en otras ocasiones. Se inquietó por no saber dónde estaba y que había pasado con la lucha en Karakura. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la cuarta división. Al lado de ella, se encontraba Yoruichi que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente.

- Veo que se ha despertado, Soi Fong-taicho. La guerra ha terminado hace unas cuantas horas, Kurosaki Ichigo finalmente derrotó a Aizen y este ha sido sellado. Actualmente está siendo juzgado por la Cámara de los 46 - informó Unohana.

Tras decir esto, vio que Soi Fong miraba inquisitivamente hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Yoruichi.

- No se preocupe por Shihouin, se está recuperando positivamente. En cuanto a usted, por poco muere y sobre todo por su terquedad a negarse ser curada inmediatamente. Menos mal que posee una gran resistencia, gracias a ella conserva su vida – dijo Unohana terminando con su curación.

- Ya lo sé, pero no podía permitir que Yoruichi-sama muriese. Al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo su guardaespaldas.

- Lo suponía. Aunque creo entrever otra causa de esa decisión… - dijo Unohana con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras vendaba a Soi Fong.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y porque sonríes de esa forma? – preguntó Soi Fong arrugando una ceja y aguantando el ligero dolor que sentía al ser vendada.

- Por nada, supongo que eso es algo de lo que ya hablaréis cuando se recupere.

- No entiendo de que tenemos que hablar.

- Tiempo al tiempo. De hecho diría que ahora mismo podríais empezar con ello- le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Soi Fong giró la cabeza en dirección a la cama donde descansaba Yoruichi y vio como esta se despertaba. Yoruichi, por su parte, se veía desconcertada y confusa.

- Shihouin-san, me alegra ver que se está recuperando. Se encuentra en los cuarteles de la cuarta división. La trajimos aquí después de ser curada la primera para que pudiese descansar mientras atendíamos finalmente a Soi Fong-taicho y al resto de heridos. Puede que tras pasar la noche, le dé el alta. Sin más, voy a hacer una revisión al resto de heridos. Por favor, traten de descansar.

Así, Unohana se marchó a atender sus labores echando una mirada cómplice a Soi Fong, la cual no entendía el porqué de esa mirada.

- Así que no dejaste que te curaran antes que a mi… ¡Maldita sea Soi Fong! ¿Y si hubieses muerto? ¡Estabas gravemente herida! ¡Yo no lo estaba tanto! ¡Solo tenía un par de costillas rotas! Vale que quizás me costase respirar… ¡Pero me iba a recuperar y lo sabes! – dijo una enfadada Yoruichi.

- Pero Yourichi-sama estaba muy preocupada. Además, sabe muy bien que mi deber es protegerla y daría mi vida por ello sin dudarlo – afirmó Soi Fong con mucha determinación.

- Me da igual eso, yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero que luches por mí, no quiero que te hagas daño por mí, no quiero eso solo porque en el pasado hayas sido mi guardaespaldas. Ya no lo eres. Y si te queda alguna duda… Yo, Yoruichi Shihouin, te liberó de tu cargo aquí y ahora mismo para siempre.

- No importa lo que diga, no importa que me libere de mi cargo, no importa lo que haga. Yo, con el nombre por el cual juré mi servicio a usted, seguiré protegiéndola con mi vida hasta que esta sea tomada.

- Si no importa todo eso, entonces, ¿por qué sigues con esa intención de protegerme? – dijo Yoruichi con una mirada penetrante.

- Eso es porque…

Se paró en seco. Realmente no lo sabía, solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Su corazón se lo dictaba, ese sentimiento indescriptible se lo dictaba. Ella era consciente desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que su servicio como guardaespaldas terminó el mismo día en que su taicho había desaparecido. Eso la había afectado mucho, durante mucho tiempo camufló su tristeza con odio. Incluso llego a luchar con ella y hacerle daño, daño el cual sentía multiplicado por cien en su pecho. Tras la batalla, se pudo sincerar y sacar todas sus emociones a la luz. Entonces, juró proteger a Yoruichi-sama, no por obligación, sino porque ella lo había decidido así desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún era una niña pequeña, cuando la vio por primera vez. Porque al verla, sintió un profundo sentimiento. ¿Y qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban amor? ¿Su amor a Yoruichi-sama la llevaba hasta el extremo de perder la vida? ¿Estaba enamorada de Yoruichi-sama todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta? Todas estas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Yoruichi, la cual se levantó y abrazó a Soi Fong.

- Yoruichi-sama, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? – dijo Soi Fong algo sonrojada.

- Abrazarte, ¿no lo ves? Es que parecías muy confundida y pensativa… Además, me apetecía mucho hacerlo.

- Está bien. Gracias, Yoruichi-sama – dijo Soi Fong mientras correspondía el abrazo y sonreía en el proceso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a contestar a la pregunta que te he hecho?

- No es que no quiera contestar… Es que aún no sé qué contestar. Además, si es lo que estoy pensando, no sería algo que tuviese que saber. Sería algo deshonroso. No, no es posible. Aunque me gustaría que… ¡NO! No puede ser…

- Me parece que no entiendo nada.

- Bueno, yo… El motivo por el cual quiero protegerla es… es… es…

- Di lo que tengas que decir Soi Fong, sea lo que sea no será para tanto y así podré hacer que cambies de opinión respecto a protegerme- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa amplia en la boca. Realmente quería quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a Soi Fong, era ella la que quería protegerla. Cuando la encontró por primera vez luchando contra algunos de sus soldados, supo que tenía potencial y había algo que la atraía. Por eso, tras siete años, la nombró su guardaespaldas y su protegida. Empezaron a entrenar juntas, le enseño todo lo que sabía y jugaba con ella siempre que podía. Ya por ese entonces, supo que había un extraño sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Cuando se marchó, tras cien años sin ella, se dio cuenta de que era aquel sentimiento. En efecto, se había enamorado de Soi Fong. Decidió que cuando pudiese volver, recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido. Quien le diría que ella la iba a odiar, lucharían y se harían daño mutuamente. Por si fuese poco, Aizen finalmente reveló sus planes y estuvieron todo este tiempo planeando y luchando contra el sin tener tiempo para hablar y resolver los pequeños problemas que aún quedaban entre ellas. Aun así, también culpaba a su indecisión. Tenía miedo de la respuesta de Soi Fong, si ella no le correspondía, esto supondría un golpe duro para ella del cual no sabía si se iba a recuperar algún día. Pero todo eso lo olvidó y decidió decirle lo que sentía, por poco morían y esto la impulsaba a confesar sus sentimientos. Claro que primero tenían que recuperarse. Cuando estuviesen cien por cien curadas, ella buscaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Sí, pero no se había preparado para lo que iba a oír.

- El motivo es… es que yo… yo… creo que… ¡Estoy enamorada de usted! – soltó una sonrojada hasta las orejas Soi Fong. Cabe decir que interiormente estaba aterrorizada.

Yoruichi dio un respingo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. La quería… Soi Fong, la quería, a ella, por eso quería protegerla, porque la quería, porque estaba enamorada de ella. Poco a poco, se le iba dibujando una sonrisa, la más radiante que había hecho hasta ahora. Esto asustó un poco a Soi Fong, parecía que algo malo iba a pasar pero…

- Yo también.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti – anunció Yoruichi con una sonrisa más grande si era posible.

- Eso… ¿Eso es verdad?

- ¿Porque iba a mentir pequeña abeja? – dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Yo… No pensaba que… Tampoco es que sea posible… Usted pertenece a una de las cuatro casas nobles, yo no la merezco, no estoy a su altura, yo no…

- Basta, pequeña abeja – interrumpió Yoruichi - Me da igual todo eso, lo importante es que tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Nada de esas estúpidas posiciones y reglas podrán separarme de ti ahora que sé que también me amas. Solo somos tú y yo. Nada más. No lo dudes y quédate a mi lado siempre.

- Bueno… Está bien, solo usted y yo, Yoruichi-sama.

- Hablando de eso… ¡Deja ya de llamarme así! Ahora somos pareja ¿o no lo somos?

- Si tú quieres, claro que sí. En cuanto a cómo llamarte… Tienes que entender que me cuesta un poco después de tanto tiempo.

- Está bien, pero acostúmbrate a llamarme solo por mi nombre o si prefieres, puedes llamarme de alguna forma cariñosa como hago contigo, pequeña abeja – dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la acercaba más a ella.

- De acuerdo, Yoruichi – dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba más a ella.

Y cerraron el pacto con un tierno beso que reafirmaba lo que sentían. Ese sentimiento que por fin era correspondido. El amor.

Si, al principio quería hacerlo un tanto dramático pero al final ha salido esto. Cualquier critica será bienvenida si es desde el respeto ^^


End file.
